yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
None
Appearance None has extremely messy hair, round spectacles and his teeth are hideous. His nose is round and his eyes are skinny. He has a floating bar that says "gettyimages" that follows him everywhere much to his demise. He wears a purple shirt with a stretched out collar. He wears girl's jean shorts. Personality He is completely inept at socializing. Whenever somebody talks to him he'll list everything he hates about you, and then he'll apologize (unless you're one of the people on his dislike list) If you mention something you like he'll list everything he hates about that. He does this to make you like him more. He is also known to be very stupid. Despite this he has high seduction stats. He collects various strange objects (see collections). None has the Ugly persona. If the murderer catches sight of him he will stare them down. The murderer will run away because he is too ugly. If you point a camera at him he will say that if you don't take his photo in the next five seconds you'll be sorry. If you take too long he will smack the camera out of your hand. Collections *Scab Collection *Empty Mayonnaise Jar Collection *Mayonnaise Collection *Toenail Collection *Eggshell Collection *Paint Collection *Sunscreen Collection *Paba Free Sunscreen Collection Quotes "You're look is bland, you never talk, you act like you're all cute but you're uglier than me, you always kill people...I'm sorry I just want you to like me more" -Talking to him. ''"That was a lie and you know it." ''-Being complimented. ''"Okay, maybe it was true." ''-Being complimented too much. ''"I'll give you five seconds to take this photo, If this doesn't work out you'll be sorry." ''-Getting a photo taken. ''"Buy another one." ''-After smacking the camera. ''"But why???" ''-Being asked to leave. ''"Whatever scrub." ''-Being threatened to leave. ''"Sounds safe!" ''-Being asked to follow someone. ''"Okay!" ''-Being asked to distract someone. ''"Your house seems weird, the only thing you have here is a chair? Boring!" ''-Being kidnapped. ''"CHERRY KOOL-AID!" ''- Seeing a blood pool or having blood spilt on him. ''"...Banana Kool-Aid?" ''-Having gasoline spilt on him. ''"....Blackberry....Kool-Aid? No that's purple, what's blue?" ''-Having water poured on him. ''"COME BACK HERE! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!" ''-Chasing someone with their crush listed as none. ''"This Kool-Aid tastes like...pennies" ''-Drinking blood. Negative Relationships Budo Masuta - He finds Budo's taste for protecting other students to be wrong, he feels that if he keeps fighting other people's battles, they'll never protect themselves. Midori Gurin - He could be her friend. But he resents her because she only picks the green M&Ms and throws the rest away. He feels this is a waste of good food. Ryuto Ippongo - He finds Ryuto to be too clingy to his headband. He feels if he learned to live without it, he could become a better person. Geiju Tsuka - He feels that Geiju is too quiet and he should open up more. Sakura Hagiwara - He feels jealous of everybody feeling concerned for her when everybody runs from him. Trivia *You don't have to do a task to have him do favors. He's just naive enough to do anything for you. *He's easy to poison, this is because if you pour liquid on him, he will suck on his shirt thinking it's Kool-Aid. *The people who have their crush listed as "none" have no clue why he chases them. *He can be used to clean up blood because if he sees a blood spill he will drink it thinking it's Kool-Aid. **He knows what pennies taste like because when he was four he would put them in his mouth and suck on them. Category:OCs Category:Joke OCs Category:3rd Years Category:Classroom 3-3 Category:Himeshi Chiba Worship Club Category:Just A Nerdy Inu's Characters Category:Males Category:Akademi High School Category:Pansexual